


This is the Polar Express

by snowlova79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High School, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, soon to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlova79/pseuds/snowlova79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet on the Polar Express when there kids, and it changes them forever. How will they act when they meet each other again outside of the wonderful experience they shared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Polar Express

**Author's Note:**

> HI. Um this is my first story, and it just kinda came to me as I was waking up this morning. It will be multiple chapters, probably nine, and mostly from Deans point of view. I will try and post a new chapter like twice a week, if possible. Please comment and kudos, thankee.

Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily as he woke up from a swift dream of flying through the air. Disorient, he put on a plaid robe and walked down the stairs on Christmas eve looking up at him with all they joy a seven year old could muster. He looked on his street in Lawrence, Kansas and saw a train. Wait, what. Was he still dreaming? Why in the hell was there a train in front of his house? How the hell did it get here?  
He walked out the door, slipping on his slippers with Sam tagging along behind him, an unspoken agreement that wherever Dean went, Sam would follow. He came to the realization that the train whistle that was giving him a thumping headache was the thing that woke him from his Christmas slumber. Dean slowly walked up to what looked to be the entrance of the train. An older looking man with a baseball cap, jeans, and a shirt that had seen better days stood in front of the door. He looked Dean up and down with narrowed, curious eyes. “Hey kids, names Bobby, I’m the conductor of this here train, and it looks like your house is the next stop, you should probably get on, we've got a tight schedule tonight, it being Christmas and all.”  
Sam looked up at him pleadingly, begging with his eyes to get on the train. Dean eyed this Bobby fellow suspiciously, “and where is this train going?’  
Bobby looked at him like he was a doofus, “why obviously the North Pole, ya idjit, this is the Polar Express.” At this explanation, the bell whistled quite loudly.  
Sam, still believing in all this crap, looked up at dean with his big, puppy dog eyes, “Please Dean, can we go see Santa, pleaseeeeee?”  
Dean, still not totally amused, hardheartedly agreed to the idea and boarded the train with Sam in tow. They sat in one of the plush red seats. The interior was a shiny gold, with large windows to look out into the city. Suddenly, a scrawny boy popped up out of thin air right behind him. “Hi there, my names Garth, what’s yours?”  
Dean looked suspiciously, he never usually trusted people that were this happy, “Names Dean, and this my little brother Sammy.”  
“Nice to meet you both, so, you think we’re really going to the North Pole?”  
Dean sincerely doubted it, but he figured that was bad to say in front of Sammy, so he let him take the lead on the discussion and nodded off a little as Sammy and Garth discussed the authenticity of Santa. He had had a long day of getting the house ready for Santa with his mom. They has baked cookies and pies, even Deans favorite, apple. They had decorated the Christmas tree and set up the train underneath it. They had watched Rudolf and Frosty with Sam till he fell asleep around 7, never one for being awake on Christmas. Then his mom and him watched their favorite Christmas movie, as tradition dictated, they watched A Christmas Story. After the movie ended, Dean went to bed and quickly fell asleep with dreams of the Red Rider Beebe gun floating in his head.  
He felt the train shake at another stop, and slowly opened his eyes. Another boy about his age, maybe a little younger, had just came aboard. He was wearing a tan bathrobe with navy and grey striped pj pants and a soft white t-shirt. He had sloppy bed hair and off white skin, but the thing Dean noticed was his eyes. The brightest blue he had ever seen, but still a darker color. They entrapped Deans stare, and the strangest thing happened, the boy stared right back at him. He tilted his head in a curious fashion, seeming to wonder why this boy was staring at him. Dean blushed furiously, looking away from the brunette like he was a monster. Suddenly, the man sat right next to Garth and looked straight at Dean. “Hello, my name is Castiel, what is yours?” He had a low voice for someone so young, and Dean liked it. Probably a little too much.  
“Hi Castiel, my names um, Dean, and this here is my brother, uh Sammy.” Dean blushed furiously, looking down at his knees. He knew he had just butchered the whole meet and greet, but he couldn’t stop staring at Cas’s eyes, or cheeks, or lips. Oh crap. He had never had any feeling about this for a guy before. Sure, he had once caught himself staring at Michaels junk in 7th grade, but this was different. He felt weird, like his brain has been twisted like a wash rag and all useful speech, like common decency and speech, had just gone floating down the drain.  
Cas didn’t seem to notice his pondering, and had joined the conversation with Garth and Sam about the best cookie cutter shape, when all of a sudden Bobby walked in, announcing that there was a slight problem with the engine, but they would be up and running in no time, they just had one small problem.  
Dean cast his eyes out the window, to the front of the train, and he saw some men out there working on the train. He knew a lot about engines, his father teaching him about cars til’ he up and left when Sam was 4. He figured from all the information on engines he knew of, which was a solid amount, how different was a car engine to a train engine? He decided to go up and as the Conductor if he could be of service, never liking to take handouts, especially a free train ride.  
Dean was getting up and walking to where the conductor was lounging in the other car, reading a book on motors, when he noticed he had a rag-tag group of boys following him, including Cas, Sam, and Garth. They looked at him expectantly, questions in their eyes. “My dad taught me a lot about cars and engines, so I figured I would ask the conductor if he needed any more hands or fresh ideas of how to get the train started.”  
Cas looked at him with curios doe eyes, again doing the head tilt that was so adorable, wait no, stupid. Yeah, not adorable, just stupid. Then he noticed Sam was telling him that they would follow him just to help out and hold things, and since Dean figured it wouldn't be worth it to try and lose this posse he had formed, he let them come to the Conductor with him Cas standing right next to him, looking at him with a slight smile, like he was some unfound potential. This was gonna be a long night for Dean Winchester.


End file.
